


Dragonball Aftermath: Heart of Darkness Saga

by Bardockthetruesupersaiyan



Series: Dragon ball Aftermath [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardockthetruesupersaiyan/pseuds/Bardockthetruesupersaiyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second instalment of the Dragonball Aftermath series! Primarily Vegeta, Gohan, and my OC Mason based. As Goku departs once more something unexpected happens, an evil creeps its way into one of our heroes "hearts", can the other stop them in time without destroying their friend? What is this evil that has taken over one of our beloved heroes, check out Dragonball Aftermath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonball Aftermath: Heart of Darkness Saga

A/N: My second installment to my oc and vegeta gohan based story, for my loyal readers who have been with my from the start i thank you, and for those of you who are new to the series, welcome, though i do suggest you read Dragon Ball After Math: Revival Saga first or you will most likely be lost for the most part, thank you, and enjoy.

Several weeks have now past since Mason had defeated his father in a fit of rage, and with Raditz death, the earth once more knew a session of peace. Both Gohan and Uub occasionally sparred together, attempting to hone in on their new found abilities acquired through there fusion, Gohan could easily take on the neo-saiyan form at will, but Uub, being a less experienced warrior found it much more difficult.

Trunks and Goten, having seen that individually they were horribly out matched by the rest of the group of warriors, both boys vowed to spar with each other, taking there training much more seriously in hope to achieve super saiyan three status without having to fuse. The two young demi-saiyans trained hard several hours every day in their super saiyan two forms, dramatically increase the speed at which their powers developed, but having little practice neither boy could hold the transformation for more than a half hour.

Mason had even agreed to stay and live on earth in peace. Helping the boys train occasionally as he attempted to complete his transition into a super saiyan four. He had not been able to replicate his half transformation since his father's death; still he tried, yearning to become stronger.

Meanwhile the saiyan prince trained harder than any other, spending from daybreak until dusk in the artificial gravity chamber, then before bed he would sit outside his house beneath a tree in silence, meditating. Not only was he strengthening his body but as well his mind. Kakorots ascension to the fifth level had both astounded and befuddled Vegeta causing his nearly obsessive rivalry to get the better of the prince. He had only one thing on his mind, surpassing Kakorot.

So the days drug on into weeks. Until one day in the middle of their training the z-fighters were summoned to Dendes lookout.

"What is it Dende? Is the earth in some kind of trouble?" Goten questioned as he ascended to his super saiyan state defensively; ready to fight to protect his planet.

Dende laughed "no, no, no its nothing like that, I just thought that you'd all like to be here when you have to say your goodbyes" he replied with a smile.

"Goodbye? To who? Surely you're not leaving right Dende, the earth needs you, and as its guardian you have an obligation." Gohan asked quizzically, his voice filled with concern.

Dende's demeanor grew saddened. "It's not me that's leaving Gohan… it's… your father." The Namek spoke solemnly as he lowered his eyes.

"What? Dad you're leaving? Why didn't you tell us?" he asked his father.

Goku simply scratched the back of his head and looked toward the sky. "Well guys, I really didn't know I was until just now, and I still don't know why im leaving, well Dende, what's the deal? Do the namekians need my help or something?"

Dende's only response was to shake his head in silence.

"No goku, you couldn't have known anyways, I recently spoke to Shenron, and he told me that your father must leave. For the dragon balls were placed within your father for protection, and they have not had time to fully recuperate. The balls are beginning to gather negative energy from the earths people and we cannot afford another mishap like before, you see Goku, you leaving is for the best" Dende said sadly hanging his head low.

Gokus eyes widen as a horrified expression grows on his face "What? The dragon balls are inside me? But how" he asks as he quickly pats himself down searching for them.

"I asked the same question, Shenron told me that when he took you away you fell asleep on his back from exhaustion, that's when he placed them inside you, so that your purity would help the balls to heal as well as to protect them from over use, your body was the perfect hiding place to tuck them away." Dende replied, answering Goku's question.

"Now if you'll please, follow Mr. Popo and he will take you to your place of departure." The Namek said as he nodded is head to popo.

Goku followed Mr. Popo who led him into a small round room completely dark on the inside; goku stepped in the center and looked out the door at Mr. Popo "so uhmm, like this?"

Mr. Popo said nothing, he only nodded, goku smiled "well I guess ill see you guys around" he began to wave.

"Kakorot, the next time we meet, I want a rematch, and this time, I will defeat you" The prince spoke confidently as a smirk came across his face.

"It's a deal Vegeta, you can count on it" Goku said happily as he nodded to his comrade as a golden light engulfed his body and dissipated, revealing a now empty room.

Vegeta knew that he would miss his friends though he refused to admit it to anyone, not even himself. But as he watched Goku vanish before him, his eyes grew sad.

He turned his back to the group and began to walk away silently when Mason rushed up behind him, placing his hand on Vegetas shoulder.

Without turning around Vegeta spoke "what is it you want boy" he said questioning why he had been stopped.

"Since kakorot is gone now" mason replied "I figured you would need a new sparring partner and I would like to join you, the other day I tried to transform into a super sayian four, and I felt it, I just grazed the surface but I know with your help I can do it"

Vegeta turned toward the young saiyan and chuckled.

"So you think you can ascend to a super saiyan four boy?" he replied dubiously. There was a moment of silence before Mason gave a confident nod.

"Fine boy, but you should know, I do not intend to take it easy on you, you could get seriously injured and probably will" Vegeta warned the excited young saiyan.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, oh, and Vegeta, I may appear to be a boy, but im really 33" Mason smirked as he left Vegeta behind, who had to pick his jaw off the floor.

The next day vegeta took Mason to a remote mountainous area of the desert where he and Kakorot had their first showdown. "Are you sure this is what you want mason, once ive began im out to draw blood, can you handle that" Vegeta asked, hoping to strike fear into the boy.

Mason nodded, confirming that he was ready to take whatever Vegeta would dish out.

The two saiyans began to raise their power levels, Vegeta holding nothing back went straight to his fourth form, accessing an insanely large reservoir of power from within.

Mason on the other hand power continued to grow, being less experienced he could produce it quite as fast, but his transformation stopped at the third level as his eye brows vanished, his muscles bulked, his brownish purple like hair grew past his waist as it began to glow a bright gold. His aura as well took on a gold while his eyes became the same vibrant green they had when he defeated his father several weeks before.

"Ready Vegeta? Lets do this" Mason said confidently in a husky voice.

The prince chuckled to himself as he launched at the young saiyan leaving a glowing red after trail of aura behind him. Vegeta thrust his fist with great speed at Masons jaw, which was barley sidestepped.

Mason took this opportunity to throw his own punch right into Vegetas abdomen, causing him to double over in pain. The pain subsided quickly as Vegeta looked up at his opponent; a deep growl came from within his chest.

"So you think you've got what it takes punk?" Vegeta barked angrily as he rushed the boy once more, once he was only several inches away, mason threw his fist at the warrior who teleported behind him, swinging his leg around to connect with the boys side, sending him flying into a rocky hillside, shattering it into nothing more than ruble which incased Mason.

Bright streams of golden light flashed through the crevices of the ruble, and with a loud roar, the debris was sent exploding out in every direction, mason standing panting heavily from beneath.

"You have to control your rage boy, welcome it, use it as if it were a source of power, FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled out as he sent a huge bright golden beam of hot molten energy at the boy.

The image of his dead brother laying on the battlefield consumed masons mind, his rage broke free. The earth began to shake as his hair slowly took on a brownish hue, the border of his eyes once again darkening; once more he was stuck between transformations, but with huge reserves of untapped power.

Mason threw his arms in front of his face, guarding from the princes attack, a deafening explosion cover the battlefield as several pillars of stone were sent crumbling.

"Oh no, I think I may have over dead it" Vegeta says to himself as he rush over to the boy to find him standing, his Gi torn to shreds, his arms steaming.

Mason managed to stifle a laugh before collapsing on the ground with a thud having over exerted himself.


End file.
